Sinful Attraction
by Drizzitt
Summary: Onboard The Shera on the lowest floor shower room Tifa find's herself confronted by Sephiroth who's determination is not driven on anger but a powerful lust Alone and defenceless Tifa must decide her fate whether it's to die fighting or submit to her foe


Dark hair cascaded down Tifa's back as the water reached her skin. The hot shower was soothing to her tired limbs and she relished in the feeling, allowing the heat to soak in before reaching for the shampoo.

The Shera's locker room was quickly filling with steam even though only one of the large room's showers was running.

Gears could be heard churning on all sides as the slap of water echoed around the empty room. The high screech of the shower tap as it turned seemed to resonate far longer than possible, causing Tifa to grind her teeth from the noise. Stepping out onto the cold metal floor, she lifted the soft, linen towel and quickly wrapped it around her torso, shivering from the lack of heat. Being on the lowest accessible floor other than to the machinery beneath her, heat would have been sapped from the area as soon as it had arrived.

The young woman lowered herself to a bench and began to rub the water from her skin, buffing it to a rosy complexion.

Five floors up, the members of AVALANCHE would be sitting, most likely badgering Cid to stop at a tavern before returning to Midgar. She didn't like being so far from her friends but it gave her that extra bit of privacy and she allowed her towel to drop as she reached for her underwear.

The screech of a shower tap resounded loudly in the silence and she dropped her clothes in shock. Another squeaked its rusty protest and she dove for her towel, securely tying it above her chest. Steam was rising quickly from the maze of cubicles causing a thick mist as even more showers began to run. The young woman laughed inwardly as the thought of her friends playing a practical joke became apparent.

"Very funny guys!" She called and made her way through the steaming swirls leading to the running showers. On sight, all she could see were empty cubicles, clouds billowing from the heat now pressing in upon her. Confused, Tifa moved forward and stared. "Guys?...Where are you?" Maybe the pipes were messed again. Making a note to remind Cid she turned away but paused as she noticed a disturbance in the steam to her right, as though someone had walked through it. Cold wind suddenly surrounded her and she shook violently. Something brushed her left side and she froze in place. The presence was disturbingly familiar. Someone was here, but it was no longer a comfort.

Frightened and seriously unnerved Tifa made an attempt to leave but became rooted to the spot as a dark form seemed to materialize from within the steam. Long, silver hair flowed down a tall, heavy frame, covered completely by a black, leather trench coat. Mako green eyes glowed maliciously as the figure approached, seemingly floating across the hidden floor.

Tifa's lips moved wordlessly, barely able to mouth his name.

Sephiroth's face was placid. He stopped metres before her, his eyes burning into her own.

"…Sephiroth?" The young woman just barely gasped the word.

Sephiroth's mouth turned up at one corner, a grin made to threaten and intimidate. It reminded Tifa of a predator's grin. His expression was dominating, radiating an emotion she couldn't quite determine.

"…What…what do you want here?" She managed to bite out.

The man's eyes burned, making Tifa feel as if he could see right into her. She took a defensive stance. He took another step forward, his long stride bringing him just over an arm's reach away. It was at this moment Tifa realised what was burning in those eyes. A deep, flaming lust, overpowering her mind. Instinctively she leapt away, making for the exit. She felt the air buffet around her as Sephiroth dove for an arm, missing by inches. A feeling of hope welled up inside her, she was going to make it out, but just as she made a turn for the gap between the cubicles, her feet slipped across the steam soaked floor, causing her to slam to the ground.

He was on her within seconds, pulling her up roughly by the back of the neck.

Steam was making almost everything past a metre invisible and the thought of rescue was slowly eluding Tifa. Sephiroth's grasp combined with the moisture-thick air was making her breathing laboured and the fall had stunned her, diminishing her chances to fight back. To make it worse, her position had already been pinned by the man above her, leaving her helpless to the first attack.

Sephiroth turned her to face him, squeezing her neck tightly. His eyes roved her body, taking in every detail, every perfect curve. She trembled beneath his grasp, clenching her eyes shut in an attempt to block him out. Her mind battled between confusement and anger, her instincts telling her this man, her most hated adversary, was not going to kill her…not immediately anyway. What was his purpose?

Sephiroth's hand explored freely, brushing and taunting her bare skin. His arm pulled her closer so that she could feel his hot breath across her sensitive earlobe. "Do you dread this Miss Lockhart?" His voice was a sinful purr, mocking and triumphant. "Do exactly as I say…and I promise to be gentle." His voice was followed by a nibble to her neck, causing her stomach to flip. Terrified and the sudden sickness of realisation plummeting down upon her, Tifa kicked out. Desperately she clawed with her hands, forcing him back. Sephiroth grinned wickedly, almost pleased at her reaction. With a painful yank, the young woman was pulled tighter, crying aloud when Sephiroth bit down hard on her neck, breaking the skin. Her body trembled as he faced her again, slowly drawing his tongue across his blood stained lips. His hand was closing painfully around the nape of her neck, leaving deep blue marks beneath his fingers. Yet, with great tenderness, Sephiroth stroked the hair from his prisoner's face, moving down to lick away the blood mixed with perspiration from her neck. Again Tifa struggled, this time lashing out more forcefully with her legs. Sephiroth caught one mid-flight and pulled it up, too high to be comfortable. His other hand grasped a fistful of dark hair and sharply wrenched Tifa's head back. Her eyes burned with the oncoming tears. Was he taunting her, making her feel even more helpless to both his pain and kindness? Or was he simply enjoying how pitiful she seemed? Either way, he was still within the advantage, he was still going to win.

"…Please…" The word was barely audible through the noise of shower water and gears, but Sephiroth heard it.

"Please what?" He smirked, paying more attention to the caressing of her thigh than her helpless pleas.

"...Let me go."

He laughed cruelly. "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere Miss Lockhart!"

In frustration, Tifa let loose everything she could, squirming, kicking and punching at her captor. Showing nothing more than sadistic amusement, Sephiroth released her neck and brought his leg behind her only standing one, dragging it from beneath her. Tifa's head hit the floor with a resounding crack and her eyes flashed with a blinding light.

When she regained vision, she could see Sephiroth was now straddled across her lower stomach, pinning her arms by her sides and rendering her immobile. His weight was forcing the air from her lungs making her gasp to breathe.

"You can't fight me and yet you make this harder for yourself. Personally I don't care what you choose…I'll have my way either or!" His words were mocking and painfully true. Tifa's small frame shook beneath him. "I'll say it again…" Sephiroth's hand glided to behind her head where a large bruise was forming. "Fight me-" His fingers pressed down painfully,

"-and you'll have made the worst decision of your life." The girl's teeth clenched from the pain he was causing.

"Why won't you submit to me?"

Tifa screamed as loud as she could and, in a final desperate attempt, threw her head forward. There was another blinding light followed by more pain, then a stunned silence. Specks of crimson began to drip onto her towel and she lifted her eyes to see a trail of blood oozing slowly from Sephiroth's lower lip. He barely noticed.

A force, like nothing she'd ever felt, struck Tifa across the face. An excruciatingly painful sensation followed leaving tears flowing uncontrollably down her cheeks. Sephiroth's hand hovered inches from Tifa's skin, flexed slightly then flew down to her throat in a vice-like grip. She stiffened in shock, death's cold grasp seemingly near at hand.

He glared down at her, boring holes through her eyes. Tifa felt defeat and despair close in, something so unbearable, she almost screamed with the intensity. There would be no rescue, no sudden light in this darkness. She was alone and completely in Sephiroth's power. His spare hand moved to the stinging flesh across her cheek and she braced herself for another blow, but nothing came. Instead, his cold fingers traced invisible patterns across the burning skin, bringing relief from the pain. "You are either very stupid, or very brave Miss Lockhart." He whispered, shortening the distance between them. Was his voice…gentle? "To fight. Is that your final answer?" His hand tightened across her throat, completely cutting off an air supply. Tifa stared at him, distress emanating from her entire being. She would never survive his onslaught, at least he wouldn't allow her to, that was obvious. If she wanted to live, she had only one option.

In one fluid movement, Sephiroth rose from the floor, hoisted Tifa off her feet and slammed her into the nearest shower cubicle. His body secured her to the wall, barring all escape. Even the water, now cascading down his leather coat, did nothing to distract the predator from his prey.

Tifa's head spun from the impact and her legs felt ready to buckle. Sephiroth pressed his body into her own, wrapping an arm behind her back for support and possession.

"Never forget Miss Lockhart…I gave you a choice." His voice dripped with anticipation and yet Tifa was sure she saw a small hint of regret in his glowing mako eyes.

She didn't want to fight anymore. If she was going to die, she might as well allow it to be as pain-free as possible.

Sephiroth bowed his head, expecting to be delivering a harsh kiss but pulled back when his lips were met mid-way by Tifa's. She looked away, refusing to let him see her so defeated. Surprised and suddenly very pleased, Sephiroth grinned in triumph. "Gentle it is then!" He purred close to her ear. Tipping her chin up to give him better access, Sephiroth took possession of her mouth, tracing her lower lip with his tongue with a demand for entry. Tifa obliged immediately, willingly allowing him to explore the moist interior. A sudden sense of hope and surprise built within the girl. Sephiroth accepted her decision so readily…almost eagerly. Was it possible she may even survive this ordeal, or would each request require a more demanding price?

Her thoughts became distracted as Sephiroth's tongue prodded and teased, encouraging the girl to do the same. His hands wandered lower, stopping as he found the tie supporting her towel. Tifa whimpered silently as the garment was torn away revealing her full, rounded breasts and flawless skin. She blushed a deep scarlet as Sephiroth's eyes devoured the sight, wasting no time in exploring every curve and niche of her body.

He shrugged the heavy coat from his shoulders, allowing it to fall in a heap behind him, the metal shoulder-pads ringing noisily on impact. His boots were kicked off shortly after followed by his leather belt. The trousers, he left to Tifa. Guiding her hands down, Sephiroth urged her fingers to undo the buttons and zips, allowing her to slide the leather away from his tightly muscled legs.

Adversary or not, Tifa swooned at the sight of him. Sephiroth watched her expression with a growing bemusement. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to ravage the girl, to claim her as his but he managed to restrain the urge, giving Tifa some time to take in the unfolding events. She could feel the intensity of his gaze grow and she suddenly felt far too vulnerable. Tifa backed into the corner of the cubicle, trying to put some distance between herself and the tower of muscle before her. But Sephiroth did not relent, once again closing the inches between them.

A laugh from deep within his throat emerged then, taking the girl by surprise. "Are you afraid?" Tifa stared up at him, a look of defiance and disbelief crossing her features. Of course she was afraid, and the sadist damn well knew it. What she couldn't understand was what he wanted to hear from her in response. Several seconds later, she decided she didn't have to. Nerves reeling with every move, Tifa slowly lifted her arms to drape around Sephiroth's waist. He stood, silent and unmoving as her hand caressed the firm muscles along his back while the other drifted tentatively up his washboard stomach, stroking and massaging with a delicacy only a woman could know. He shivered from the motion, revealing his pleasure. Tifa smiled, gaining the confidence to proceed higher. She reached his shoulders and trailed her delicate fingers along his collarbone, dragging an unexpected gasp from his lips. With an almost urgent motion, Sephiroth caught Tifa's arms and pulled her into his body, reclaiming her mouth on impact. She felt her breath leave her as he began to re-assault her body with his own hands, sending tremors of delight spiralling up the girl's back. Despite the situation, the young woman soon found she was enjoying herself, something she thought impossible, wrapped up in the passion Sephiroth was forcing upon her.

His mouth examined everything from her lips down to the valley between her breasts to the very tip of each. As he stroked one, the other was madly assaulted with kisses and nips. Lazily his tongue trailed each erect peak, suckling and caressing until Tifa was keening with pleasure. A hand raked across her flat stomach, going further down until it rested in the valley between her legs. She crooned as his fingers stroked gently, enticing her arousal. In response, Tifa recaptured his mouth, lapping her tongue across his lower lip only to linger were she'd made him bleed. She savoured the sweet, metallic taste, her arousal increasing tenfold.

A gasp suddenly escaped her lips as a finger was introduced, followed shortly by a second. Sephiroth took in the moment, the expression of shock and pleasure rippling across the young girl's face causing his loins to ache with anticipation. He stood in dominance, his fingers rubbing and beckoning, making Tifa arch into him. She grasped his wrist with an almost pleading groan, whether it was to stop or not he couldn't tell, but her proceeding cries only assured him it was the latter. He continued to thrust and stretch her to his liking, every ecstatic sound from Tifa's lips only urging him on. She couldn't believe what he was doing to her.

She arched and twisted against the wall, her face flushed with heat and pleasure. But as Sephiroth acquainted himself with her body, the young woman's hand had drifted down to his own throbbing member and took a firm hold, causing the man's hips to buck. She'd taken him by surprise and as she stroked and rubbed intimately, his voice betrayed the inward restraint he was struggling to control. Her fingers teased and trailed along his shaft up to the velvet tip until he trembled with need.

Tifa moaned softly as her captor's fingers retracted from her hot sheath, replacing them around her waist. Sephiroth's muscles rippled as he lifted her from her feet then gently straddled her across his hips, inches from his throbbing appendage. Tifa's back rested comfortably against the shower wall as the man positioned her securely, rejoining their lips and taking a fast hold on her thigh with one hand while the other massaged her well rounded bottom.

"S...Sephiroth." Gasped the young woman, her voice barely audible. Her arms wrapped lightly around his neck for support but there was a certain stiffness to the motion that betrayed her anxiety. He glanced briefly up at her flushed face and locked their gaze. He could tell she was still nervous, terrified even for what was to come and unsure of what to expect. A brief, almost invisible wave of tenderness washed across his hard features and he allowed one hand to brush Tifa's wet hair from her face. She tightened her hold on him, her body stiffening as she lowered her head to the crook of his shoulder.

Sephiroth stood in silence and allowed the shower's hot water to stream across her tightening body, hoping it would relax the girl. Each second put a strain on his primal urges, making him more impatient. He didn't know what he was waiting for, a sign of compliance, her voiced admission? Suddenly quaking with need, Sephiroth began to lower Tifa's body. She flinched noticeably as his tip came into contact with her skin. Sephiroth paused. "You need to relax for me." Tifa listened but didn't move. "I'll go as slow as you need but you're going to have to loosen up." His voice was sincere but held an edge that made Tifa more nervous than the prospect of oncoming pain. Slowly she relaxed her muscles, her arms falling to lie across Sephiroth's chest. He brushed the girl's inner thigh reassuringly, purring gentle words into her ear to distract her. Tifa buried her head into his silver hair, kissing his neck as she descended onto his heightened shaft. Sephiroth gave her a reassuring squeeze.

He entered her smoothly, stopping to let her adjust. Her body tensed, writhing with the connection, only adding to his strain for control.

When her muscles relaxed once again, he continued to proceed. Sephiroth glided further and reached her barrier. He gradually advanced, feeling her fingers dig half moons into his back while a choked moan slipped from her lips.

The urge to take her suddenly became overwhelming; too unbearable to withhold. Before Sephiroth could gather himself, he surged forward; turning Tifa's keening moans into a scream of anguish. He held her still, giving her time to adjust to his large size. A thin trail of crimson red began to make its way down his leg, mixing with the water at his feet.

She trembled on top of him, defiant yet terrified. Her entire abdomen seemed to have gone up in flames. Was this pain just initial, or would it only increase when Sephiroth grew tired of waiting? Sephiroth's grip tightened around her waist, his body rigid beneath her. She could tell he was suppressing his desires to thrust and she was thankful for his limited compassion, for it was indeed limited. Within minutes, he had already begun to shift and withdraw from within her, readying himself to invade again.

Tifa cried again as he did so, but to her great relief, the pain was not just as severe.

Sephiroth gave her another reassuring squeeze, pleased with the progress. "You're doing very well my pet." He hummed as he began to move again. It was a slow, lazy motion, causing Tifa to whimper and moan. The sounds were his indication to when he could stimulate further and after several long, relaxed strokes, Sephiroth's hips began to pick up a rhythm.

Before long, Tifa was feeling more pleasure than pain. With each thrust, came a tingling ache followed by an explosion of ecstasy. She completely relaxed despite the increasing demands of Sephiroth's desire. He was clinging to her hips fiercely, pulling her body onto his. Within ten minutes she had begun to move of her own accord, moving herself to meet her assaulter's thrusts, each admittance coming faster than before. She was clinging to fistfuls of his slick hair, throwing her head back in pleasure.

Tifa savoured every minute that past, completely enthralled in the moment. After only fifteen minutes of moaning and calling his name, the girl began to scream with rapture. Sephiroth was driving his hips at a ferocious speed now, the impulse too strong to resist. His voice was a choking cry as he rammed Tifa's lower back into the wall, the impact adding a strange, painful satisfaction to the young woman as she cried for Sephiroth to go harder.

The enraptured pair were peaking together, their euphoric cries mixed with the cascade of the shower, echoing through the room in an erotic medley! Their bodies tingled and burned, almost numb with elation.

They climaxed simultaneously, their juices combining, flowing across their limbs as they exulted their pleasure. Tifa melted into Sephiroth's arms, disorientated from the new emotions flooding her mind. She barely noticed her surroundings. Only when Sephiroth brought her to the floor and positioned himself above her did she realise the man was still not finished. Her mouth gaped as she tried to fight out the words, but her eyes relayed all to Sephiroth.

He laughed, almost menacingly, parting her legs for entrance. "Let me give you pleasure like nothing you've ever imagined." His head bent to her mouth, securely holding her as his shaft thrust forward once again. She cried in shock, overwhelmed by the sudden return of this pain and pleasure taking over her being. Tifa's legs locked around his waist, urging him deeper, more than willing to relive the experience.

The room was spinning, stars flashing behind closed eyes. They continued to climax, again and again until both lusts were content, leaving nothing more but a deep, euphoric desire to remain within that moment of sexual satisfaction. Not even their pasts could intervene, all that mattered was the pleasure at hand.

* * *

The lowest level of The Shera echoed with the sounds of running water and a stillness it had not known for at least the past two hours. Shower water streamed across the still forms lying upon a cubicle floor, the heat soothing to their tired muscles. Tifa's head rested neatly upon Sephiroth's lap, eyes sealed shut in a blissful sleep.

The man traced her features with a finger, committing every detail to memory.

He would have to leave this place soon, if not, he may well run into some old, unwelcome faces…but not just yet. "You did well Miss Lockhart," he purred, tracing her lips with his own one final time. "You did very well indeed."

* * *

Tifa awoke on a soft pillow, her body draped with a thin sheet. There was a moment of confusement before memories flooded into her mind and she struggled to tell what was real and what was not. Everything seemed blurred but a knock to the door pulled her back to reality and she forced her head from her hands. Yuffie walked in and squealed in delight. "You're awake, finally!"

"Awake?" Tifa barely choked out the word. "I…where..?"

"You fell unconscious in the shower rooms. Me and Aerith came down to tell you we were stopping at the local tavern and found you lying there! You scared us half to death Teefs', what happened?"

"I can't…remember." Tifa stared blankly past the young ninja, remembering vividly.

Yuffie just shrugged. "Well you're fine now, that's the main thing. Anyway, speaking of the tavern, everyone's there now. They're all real worried but I said I'd come get you if you're feeling up to it."

Tifa reverted her stare to her lap, her mind in an entirely different place. "You go ahead. I don't feel too good right now. Maybe later?"

Yuffie watched her for a moment then grinned childishly. "Well…if you're sure…but give me a call if you need me ok?"

The young woman nodded and watched the ninja bounce from the room.

"Gods, can you imagine if we hadn't found you? Alone and nothing but the skin on your back! Hell knows what might have happened! See ya' later Teefs'!"

As Yuffie closed the door, Tifa moved her hand to the back of her head where a large, painful bump had formed; she pushed the bruise for good measure. She ran her fingers through her hair and brought them down to her lap. Had it really happened? Maybe she'd hit her head when she fell unconscious. As she pondered this, she spotted her towel sitting opposite her at the base of the bed. It was neatly folded but damp with the telltale signs of blood partly rinsed from its surface. When she pulled it closer, the woman noticed a long piece of glistening thread falling from between the towel's folds. Picking it up, she smiled knowingly and entwined the strand of silver hair between her fingers.

As the memories finally came into place, Tifa fell back onto her pillows, drifting into a deep sleep filled with images of steaming rooms and glowing mako eyes.


End file.
